1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to holders for sport-fishing rods and, more particularly, to fishing rod holders removably attached to the gunwale of a small boat.
2. Description of Prior Art
A fishing rod holder is a convenient accessory since it enables the user to keep a baited hook in the water while the rod and reel are securely positioned even though not being held by the user. When a fish strikes the bait the tip of the rod is deflected downwardly and, depending upon the reel brake setting and severity of the strike, a short length of the fishing line might be unreeled, with attendant reel whine, or other sound. These visible and audible signals alert the fisherman/fisherwoman who moves quickly to grasp the rod and dislodge it from the holder in order to set the hook and play the fish.
The problem with prior art fishing rod holders known to applicant is that in order to dislodge the rod it is first necessary to translate the rod forwardly far enough so that the butt end clears the inboard cradle of the holder, thereby allowing the rod to be lifted and placed in full control of the user. Critical time is often lost.
The present rod holder overcomes this problem and allows the user to grip the rod and lift it out of the holder in one continuous upward motion. Valuable time is saved; time which allows the hook to be set before the fish disgorges the bait.
A preliminary search of prior patent art turned up the following seven references: Bleggi U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,761; Gutierrez U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,224; Noriega U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,759; Matura U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,321; Gutierrez U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,589; Sizemore et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,610; and Hull et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,028. Copies of these patents will be provided with an Information Disclosure Statement. A review of these seven publications leads applicant to believe that none of them, taken distributively, anticipates applicant's claimed invention, or, taken in combination, renders applicant's claimed invention obvious.